


Love in the Dark

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: SeasonsofLauren Prompts [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cupid!Wade, Grinding, Little smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oracle - Freeform, Prophecy, Psyche/Cupid - Freeform, Pysche!Peter, Roman mythology, Scratching, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: "Another adaptation of a Greek myth (like Psyche and Eros)"Commented by FireBlaze1807





	Love in the Dark

The strange events of the past months flash through Peter’s mind as he sits primly on the edge of his marital bed in complete darkness. His hand trails through his hair in impatience for his husband’s arrival as thoughts of his exile, consequent wooing, and the prophecy that caused it all play before him. It hurt to be ostracized by his family and entire community, but in exchange he got an amazing husband who fills his every request before Peter can even think of them. 

  
  


But they only spend time together at night.

  
  


In complete darkness.

  
  


Peter isn’t complaining really because Wade has been nothing but gentlemanly, even in the late nights where they roll in bed together. Wade has never done anything that Peter hasn’t specifically asked for; even when he brought Peter home from the field where his parents deserted him, not wanting to stick around for when he marries the prophesized monster the oracle informed them of. Wade has always been accepting and kind when Peter needed a little reassurance.

  
  


The only thing Wade has ever asked in return for his hospitality and never ending kindness was that Peter wait patiently for him until the end of the day, only talking in complete darkness. At the beginning of their marriage, Peter was totally satisfied with never being able to see his husband’s face, but now it eats away at him. Peter knows that the fates are always right, but Wade isn’t a monster, the farthest thing from it in Peter’s life. He just needs to know for sure.

  
  


As Peter is consumed by thoughts, he feels strong arms wrap around his torso, forcing a laugh out of him. A soft kiss lands on the top of his head as his husband smiles, “How was my gorgeous wife’s day?”

  
  


Effortlessly, Peter flips around, pining his husband to the bed as they dissolve into laughter. Peter plants a kiss to his lips before whispering in an attempt at being sultry, “It would have been better if my lovely husband had been with me.”

  
  


In an attempt to avoid their one continuing argument, Peter swoops in to cut off any response with a quick peck, but it quickly dissolves into an open mouth mess. Before he came into Wade’s company, Peter hadn’t had any experience romantically or sexually, so everything Peter knows was from Wade’s patience in Peter’s exploration.

  
  


The time spent mapping every inch of Wade’s body appears to have been worth it as Wade lets out a sigh when Peter pulls his husband’s bottom lip with his teeth. From months of rolling in bed with his husband, Peter has learned the little things that get him going; like rubbing the spot under the head of his penis or scratching nails down the scarred expanse of his back. With a trained effort after his arms got tired of propping himself, Peter flips them over so Wade is looming over him. 

  
  


They continue their heated make out session as Peter uses his newly freed arms to scratch down the familiar tracks of Wade’s scars, from the back of his head down his broad back. This movement that Peter discovered by accident one night always seems to get Wade going, if his stuttering thrusts forwards are anything to go by. Twin moans escape both of their lips as their erections make glancing contact. 

  
  


Wade breaks the messy kiss to start trailing his lips down towards Peter’s neck, mumbling as he goes, “You are so beautiful. I don’t know how I got so lucky to end up with a wife as stunning as you.”

  
  


Peter’s hand quickly darts out to grip the back of Wade’s neck as Wade’s teeth sink into Peter’s neck, biting him sensually. Peter whimpers at the feeling and his fingers tense in pleasure in their hold on Wade’s head. Peter’s hips thrust up, breaking the rhythm of the grinding they had started. As if they’re messy teenagers, their climax quickly races towards them.

  
  


Before his fear can stop him, Peter lunges from under Wade’s arms, reaching out towards the nightstand to turn on the bedside lamp. As the light fills the recently pitch black room, Peter turns around but stops in shock.

  
  


Before Peter can make any movements, Wade is hurriedly crawling over him to turn of the light. Peter simply lies back with Wade on top, fingers on the knob to twist it when Peter gasps, “You are  _ not  _ my husband.”

  
  


Wade freezes in his position, not even daring to dart his eyes to look Peter. His whole body tenses, causing the muscles to shift the scars like a pebble hitting the surface of a lake. Peter can’t break his eyes away from where they stare at Wade’s clear blue eyes that are avoiding any contact now. 

 

In a flash, Wade is sitting on the opposite side of the bed, the blanket pulled up to cover the majority of his body as he quietly says to Peter in a hesitant voice, “I - I know I’m not the -hmm-  _ easiest _ to look at, but you know I - We’re mar - We swore on the River of  _ Styx _ that - that -”

  
  


With an unreadable expression on his face, Peter says, “I’m supposed to be married to a monster.”

  
  


Wade’s eyes drop down to where his finger’s are fidgeting with the hem of the blanket, “I know, and I’m sorry but-”

  
  


“Will you die?”

  
  


Stopping dead in his tracks, Wade’s eyes snap up to meet Peter’s, “What?”

  
  


“Will you die? Have you talked to the oracle, because my family did and they said I’m suppose to marry a monster.”

  
  


A mixture of anger and despair mix in Wade’s stomach, unsure of which one would be the easiest right now, “Hey! I know that it kind of sucks to be married to me but-”

  
  


“I’m just asking because I want to know when I’ll marry this monster that I’ve been told about for a so long.”

  
  


Getting ready to launch into his tirade about superficiality, Wade swallows down his words as Peter’s dawn on him. Blinking at him confused, the despair wins over in his emotional war as he quietly whispers, avoiding eye contact, “You know that monster is me, right?”

  
  


Peter blinks at him, eyes trailing over every inch of Wade’s naked body that’s not covered by the blanket. Confusion furrowing his brow, Peter tilts his head to the side, before laughing, “I’ve been married to you for months now, and not once have you acted like a monster. And you sure as hell don’t look like one. What kind of monster looks that fucking sexy. Unless it’s a glamor. Is this a glamor?”

  
  


Wade mimics Peter’s look of confusion, “Why would I  _ want  _ to look like this?”

  
  


‘Who  _ wouldn’t _ want to look like the sexiest person ever?”

  
  


Wade tackles Peter to the bed, smothering him in kisses, “Stop complimenting my ugly ass or I might just believe you. Now shut up and let’s finish what we started.”

  
  



End file.
